


Anonymes Geschenk

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich fand er es fast schade, dass er das Gesicht des Vampirs nicht sehen würde, wenn dieser sein Geschenk erhielt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Tablechallenge auf LJ (100 Drabbles)  
> Thema: Anonym

Lindsey strich behutsam über den Umschlag, legte ihn wieder zurück. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir dein Geschenk gefällt, Angel“, schmunzelte er vor sich hin. Eigentlich fand er es fast schade, dass er das Gesicht des Vampirs nicht sehen würde, wenn dieser sein Geschenk erhielt. Es wäre sicherlich ein Risiko gewesen, eines das er fast bereit war, einzugehen.   
  
Erneut betrachtete er den Umschlag. Nur der Name „Angel“ stand in großen, schwungvollen Buchstaben darauf geschrieben. Nicht seine Schrift. Der Vampir würde nie herausfinden, wer das geheimnisvolle Amulett geschickt hatte. Lindsey liebte es, wenn Pläne aufgingen und dieser Plan sagte ihm besonders zu.


End file.
